


Luna, Planter of Doubt Seeds

by slashko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Complete, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Express, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, hoggy warty hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashko/pseuds/slashko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a normal year for once, but then Luna had to un-normal everything. Harry/Draco pre-slash. AU year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna, Planter of Doubt Seeds

It was just a normal train ride to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna in the compartment. Yes, normal. And funnily enough, that was exactly what was so odd about this train ride; the fact that it was so normal. Harry got the distinct impression that this year, he would not be troubled by any life-threatening situations he usually got himself into. No, this year something seemed different. Almost as though the driver in charge of his life had switched shifts with the new employee who didn't really know what they were doing, but just doing it for the fun of it. Said driver hopes Harry will enjoy this ride anyhow, as well as any other passengers aboard.

So there Harry was, pondering the oddness of this normality when Draco Malfoy came in, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's eyes immediately sought out Harry's.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and his little friends." Malfoy looked around the compartment before his gaze landed on Luna's hand which was placed rather close to Harry's—as the result of the small compartment they were in, Harry would testify. He almost pulled his hand away before he thought better of it. "And what's this? Don't tell me you've actually gotten yourself another girlfriend! What happened to the Weaselette, too orange-haired and sane for you?"

Before Harry could respond, Luna said in that airy tone of hers, "There's really no need to be jealous, Malfoy."

The compartment was silent for a split second before Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Like—I'd ever want to be with someone as loony as—you!" he managed to get out between his laughter. "You really must be mental to think that!"

Malfoy was still doubling over in laughter when Luna smiled and said, "Who said anything about wanting _me_?"

Malfoy's laughter stopped. Then Hermione gave a sort of gasp-laugh shortly followed by Ron's cough-laugh. Malfoy quickly glanced at Harry, then back at Luna.

"Tha-That's just! That's sick!" Malfoy spat, looking rather flustered.

"Aw. Hit a sore spot, have we?" Ron sniggered.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him before he quickly turned around. There were still bright patches of pink on his cheeks when he said with a fake sort of dignity he didn't have, "Come on, Crabbe, Goyle. We're leaving."

Once they left, the compartment erupted into Ron's laughter and Hermione's giggles, leaving Harry and Luna silent, for their own different reasons.

"Did you—see his—face? Oh, that was gold!" Ron had one arm hugging his stomach while the other slapped his knee.

"What was that about?" Harry spoke up, causing the laughter to gradually fade. "That wasn't funny! I mean, what exactly were you implying there!?"

"Harry, calm down. It was only a joke," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and a good one at that! Who knew all we had to do to get Malfoy to leave us alone was to say that he fancied Harry and—"

"HE DOESN'T FANCY ME!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. That never boded well for Harry.

"Harry," Hermione said cautiously as if she were attempting to pet a particularly dangerous Hippogriff, "Why are _you_ getting flustered all of a sudden? It didn't actually mean anything."

"Honestly, mate. I think you're making too big a deal out of this. It was just a joke. Right, Luna?"

Harry spun around to face Luna to which she said rather innocently, "Of course I meant it. Why would I lie about that?"

There was a pause before Harry started, "But why would—How could you possibly think that _Malfoy—_ I mean this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about here!"

"Yes, I think we've established who we're talking about." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, it does kind of make sense." Ron sobered up and took on a pensive look as he went on, "I mean, he tried to be your friend first year. But then you rejected him. Ever since then, he's been craving your attention. Maybe he really _does_ fancy you… But what does it matter, really? It's not like you—"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? It matters because—because! It's _Malfoy!_ "

At that moment the Hogwarts Express reached its destination and Ron tactically changed the topic to Quidditch. Or something like that. Harry wasn't really paying attention.

But as they got to the Great Hall, Luna interrupted Harry's silent fuming.

"Harry, I realise what I said back there upset you and I'm sorry. I do have a tendency to not notice how others react to my words and in this case it obviously distressed you—"

"Why would it distress me!? I'm fine!" Harry said unconvincingly and rather off-pitch.

"Well, if—"

"Can we just stop talking about this, please?"

"Well, alright. I'll see you around, Harry," Luna said before she skipped off to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry sighed and followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table. Everyone settled in, chatting amongst each other while they waited for the first years to arrive. Harry looked around and caught Malfoy staring at him. This time though, it was not a stare of contempt. Harry started and Malfoy quickly looked away, knocking over his empty plate somehow, before his face heated up dramatically.

Maybe, just maybe, Luna was…

Right. Harry took back his earlier thoughts of a normal year. This year was definitely going to be an odd one. Just not in the way he would usually expect.


End file.
